Tears Of Blood
by WinryRockbell6390
Summary: rating may change. Naiomi, a junior in high school, is taken to Sengoku Jidai by a youkai & Sess saves her. But 1 thing...Inu has a new friend & her name's Kasumi! Now Naiomi & Kasumi realize their lives are JUST begining to change... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

BEFORE YOU READ: This story takes place when Kagome died two hundred years before. And Inuyasha and co. are still living because of the Shikon no Tama. And Kasumi, a fire hanyou, takes Kagome's place in the group and is falling for Inuyasha. But that's another story. This story's about Naiomi Ikumori, or Naiomi Itsura, who falls for a certain taiyoukai...  
  
She froze. She didn't like this situation. Not the least bit. There she was. In..."his" arms...kissing him! And she knew that she wanted to brake away and pound the living daylight out of him as much as she could. Even though she knew she couldn't. after all....he was the taiyoukai of the west.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naiomi ran downstairs and tumbled over her brother's football. "Kyle! Pick up your crap!" she yelled as she ran out of the door. She ran down the street and stopped by the old graveyard.  
  
She stared at the entrance, *that's the seven hundred year ol' abandoned graveyard...* She walked up to the gate. The wind drew her inside in a haunting manor. Her heart started to pound hard against her chest. It was something about that graveyard that sent chills down her spine. She didn't know if it was the haunting aura or the majestic beauty of the scenery on Halloween night.  
  
She turned her attention to the old well in the middle of the yard. It had vines covering the sides and a bare spot, about 7 feet long around, surrounded it where plants refused to grow. It was called the Bone Eater's Well a.k.a. Death Trap.  
  
"They say youkai and ningen, alike, were devoured by the well." Naiomi turned in shock to meet face-to-face with a young man about seventeen. "did I startle you?" the boy asked, "you interested in the history of the Bone Eater's Well?" Naiomi shrugged, "not really. I was just passing by."  
  
The boy smiled, "there was a story of a young maiden who crawled back and forth from the well. She was in love with a hanyou. And when he rejected her, she died in torment. And ever since then, the well devoured people who came within it's reach. They say it well and the maiden were in tune with each other and it shares her pain. See the greenless spot around the well?"  
  
Naiomi looked at it, "yes. What about it?" "that's where the maiden's spirit remains. Never leaving that spot until her beloved will accept her. it's quite sad really," the boy said. He then blushed and laughed nervously, "gomen. I get caught up in the story too much. I'm Naboku. Who are you?" "Naiomi Itsura. I'm a junior in high school," Naiomi said.  
  
"I noticed," Naboku said as he opened the gate to the graveyard, "come on. let's get a closer look." "AT THE WELL!?" Naiomi shouted. Naboku nodded, "yeah. I thought you wanted to see it?" "NOT IF IT'S GOING TO DEVOURE ME!!!!" She screamed. Naboku laughed and dragged her into the graveyard.  
  
Naiomi gulped as she stepped closer to the well. It's aura shining like the sun's rays. Naboku stopped right at the edge of the grass, "we can't go any further. If we do, we might get devoured by the well." Naiomi, apparently not listening, walked into the bare area of the well. Naiomi froze as an earthquake shook the graveyard. Naboku stared in awe as a snake-like youkai appeared out of the well. It reached for Naiomi. Naboku grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out of the sacred area, but to no avail. Naiomi screamed in horror as the youkai grabbed her between it's fangs and dragged her down the well. Naboku fell to the ground and was panting in fear, "was-? Was that-for real?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of chapter 1! Now I MUST announce, I may not update quickly because I have studies, I have to tend to my website often, and I may just be writing my other stories or comics. I need you to be patient with me and believe me, the results will come in exciting, stupendous chapters! Arigatou. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well.........I didn't announce this in the last chapter but.........  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters. I'm barrowing them ^_~ but I do own Naiomi Itsura(or Naiomi Ikumori which will be clear later on^_^) and Kasumi Himura belongs to my friend who's name shall remain anonymous *cough* Rebecca*cough**cough* ^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Naiomi felt the blood rush down her legs as the youkai sunk it's teeth into her torso. She had stopped resisting minutes before. She knew it'll only make her situation worse.  
  
As the youkai slithered out of the well, her vision blurred a bit. She then saw someone walk up. She couldn't make out the figure but she knew he wasn't there to say 'hi'. The snake hissed and it's venom stung Naiomi's side. She cringed in pain as the venom penetrated her wounds.  
  
The other figure then attacked and clawed the snake, slicing it in half. Naiomi fell to the ground, barely clinging to her own life. The figure, obviously youkai, picked her up bridal-style and carried her off. Naiomi tried to remain conscious but failed and fell asleep in her savior's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naiomi awoke on a futon. She sat up only to be forced back down by a firm hand. She looked over at the person to meet the golden eyes of a serious youkai. "lie down and rest. Your wounds have not healed," he said. Naiomi, barely able to see anything, said, "arigatou.........for saving me........." He huffed, "I did not do it to save you. That youkai was in my way. I could not get pass."  
  
Naiomi smiled weakly, "you're a terrible liar........." He looked at her, "how would you know?" "I knew a guy who was just as stuck up as you.........he hated to admit that he was kind.........I have a gift of penetrating a guy's ego and reaching his gentle side........." "now you are the liar," he scolded. Naiomi coughed, "maybe you're right. maybe I can't do much........."  
  
She sat up and slapped his determined hand away, "I'm Naiomi. What's your name?" The youkai glared at her, "Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." Naiomi coughed again, "well, Sesshomaru. Nice to meet you.........but I have to go home." Sesshomaru forced her down, "you are not going anywhere until your wounds heal. A neko youkai can not get far in bad condition."  
  
"Neko youkai?" Naiomi repeated. "You do not know your own breed? Did you not know you were a neko/kitsune youkai?" Sesshomaru asked. Naiomi blinked, "neko/kitsune? I'm not a neko/kitsune!" Sesshomaru pointed to her lower back, "then how do you explain that?"  
  
Naiomi hesitantly reached behind her back and touched something furry. She pulled it around her waist to see it was a black tail. "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed in panic, "WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL!?!?!?!" Sesshomaru cringed, wanting to cry for his abused ears, "all neko and kitsune have tails. You should know that."  
  
Naiomi rubbed her also abused ears, "well I didn't! and someone should warn me about this!" Sesshomaru huffed then said, "no one needs to warn you. and besides, I want to know something. Who's your father?" "Tetsuya Itsura. He's a plastic surgeon. Why?" Naiomi said. "that cannot be your biological father. Your blood resembles that of wealth," Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"come to think of it," Naiomi thought for a second, "My parents DID say I was adopted.........but.........how could I have come from a wealthy family?" Sesshomaru's eye twitched, "and I am supposed to know your family's matters?" Naiomi glared at him, "you brought up the subject!" Sesshomaru glared back at her, "I do not care wench. A biri like you can go to hell for all I care!" (A/N: In my stories I usually put the Japanese word for hell but since he was talking to her in a stern voice, I thought it'd be ok to say hell instead.)  
  
Naiomi turned her head and lowered it, "arigatou again. Gomen I'm not very grateful." Sesshomaru crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, *I should've let your ass die...* Naiomi glanced at him, "I have one question. Why am I here? I mean, I shouldn't be." Sesshomaru's face remained emotionless, "you think I know the answer? I do not know."  
  
Naiomi sighed, "that's what I thought........." Just then another youkai walked in. He had a staff with two heads on it. "Sesshomaru-sama, you are needed in the Eastern Lands. The taiyoukai there wishes for your assistance," the youkai said. "tell him no, Jaken. I will not be of assistance to him," Sesshomaru said sternly. Jaken nodded, "yes milord. I will tell him for sure."  
  
Jaken walked out. Naiomi looked in the direction the toad youkai left, *who was that?* Sesshomaru froze. Naiomi blinked, "what is it?" Sesshomaru stood up and walked out, "stay inside the castle."  
  
Naiomi watched as he left, *stay inside the castle? As if I'm that obedient!* She stood up wearily and walked after him using the wall for support. She reached the main door of the castle when Jaken ran up to her. "milady! Where are you going!?" he asked. Naiomi blinked, *milady? What does he think I am? Royalty?* "that's none of your business!" she said.  
  
"but the Lord wishes for you to stay here!" Jaken panicked. Naiomi glared at him, "I WILL DO AS I PLEASE!!!!" She then kicked him away and headed outside. When she reached the outer side of the door, she rested against the castle wall. She noticed Sesshomaru standing there. Apparently talking to someone.  
  
She walked up to him and collapsed to her knees next to him. The youkai he was talking to smirked, "milord, it seems, to me, that you have chosen a mate?" Sesshomaru glared at him as Naiomi blushed in anger. "we are not mates," Sesshomaru said firmly, "I ran into her in the Omoide no Mori."  
  
(A/N: The Omoide no Mori is the 'Forest of Memories' that is also known as 'Inuyasha's Forest')  
  
Naiomi turned her head, *his mate!? That's so stupid! It's utterly repulsive! AHH!! I'm talking like my math teacher! What next!?* Sesshomaru continued his conversation, "and for that matter I will not accompany you, Naraku. I will not have my lands be put into war." Naiomi watched as Naraku nodded. "I understand Sesshomaru-sama. But tell me one more thing.........would you change your mind for that neko/kitsune?" Sesshomaru glared at him, giving him his answer. "I see.........well, I'll be on my way," Naraku said before turning and walking away.  
  
Naiomi looked at Sesshomaru, who had on an angry face. "when I say do not leave the castle, I mean DO NOT leave the castle," he said in an aggravated tone as he picked her up and carried her into the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter 2! What'd you think? Review and tell me! I need 5 new reviews to post! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have one thing 2 say 2 u SalemWitch1812 ....DROP DEAD! NEKOS ROCK! And besides...I'll get u soon...I ain't telling when...but soon...YOU LOUSY INU-WITCH WANNABE! lol...j/k...((crickets cheerping)) what? I was! ((crickets continue cheerping))

ANOTHER A/N: it's been 3 weeks since Sesshomaru and Naiomi met, if you'd like to know!   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Naiomi lay on her futon watching the ceiling. 'what did that guy mean by "would you change your mind for that neko/kitsune?" did he mean he'd kill me?' she thought. Sesshomaru walked in, "have your wounds healed yet?" Naiomi nodded, "almost. I feel better than I did a couple weeks ago." "youkai heal faster than ningen. That's one reason we dominate the planet," Sesshomaru said as he sat in the far corner.  
  
Naiomi lowered her head, "can you tell me...what that guy meant when he mentioned...me?" Sesshomaru glared at her, "he said that he was going to kill you in order to get me to side with him in a war. I will never send my people into a war they cannot triumph over. So I said no." "what if he was serious? Would you still say no if he really WAS going to kill me?" "of course. my lands are more important than my feel--I mean--some useless youkai brat." (A/N: tee hee my friend TOLD me to put that in there or suffer the wrath of her mutated munkeyz ) )  
  
Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, "you need to know. I am ruthless and I will stop at nothing to get what I want. But I will NEVER put my people on the brink of death like that." "but you'll sacrifice a life in order to do that?" Naiomi shuddered, "even if it's my life?" Sesshomaru shrugged a bit, "of course. One life is different than an entire region's." Naiomi felt like crying, "so...you'd let me die? How cold are you!?!?"  
  
Sesshomaru was taken aback, 'is she serious!?' Naiomi stood up, "I thought I was at least a friend to you..." She walked out of the room and into the main hall. Sesshomaru sat there frozen, 'what in jigoku did I just do?'  
  
Days Later...  
  
Naiomi sat in the garden watching the flowers sway in the light breeze. Jaken peeked out into the garden, "what is the Lady doing? Shouldn't she be in her quarters?" "Let her be, Jaken," Sesshomaru said, "she hasn't eaten in days and she won't talk to anyone. Let her be by herself." "b-but milord! She could starve and to add, she hasn't spoken to anyone because of your fight with the Lady two weeks ago!" Jaken pointed out.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her then at Jaken, "let her be." Jaken's mouth dropped as Sesshomaru left, "b-b-but milord!" Naiomi turned to see Jaken. Her once glittery lavender eyes were now dull and stained with redness from lack of sleep. Jaken walked up to her, "are you alright, milady?" Naiomi turned her head, refusing to speak.  
  
Jaken sighed and walked into the castle. Naiomi sat there in silence. 'He really doesn't care...I thought I was at least a friend...even though it was two weeks ago...why aren't I over it? I'm usually back up and about...why aren't I fine with this?' She thought as one of the servants walked up to her. "milady? Please come eat. You haven't eaten in eight days. Please. You need nourishment," she said as she offered Naiomi her hand. Naiomi shook her head. "please ma'am," the servant pleaded. Naiomi shook her head again, "n...no..." "why not?" the servant asked in worry. "if he'll risk my life then what's the point of keeping my life if it's worth nothing to him?" she said, 'to him...'  
  
The servant pulled her hand away, "milady. You worry the entire castle staff. Please just eat tonight." "NO! I WON'T!" Naiomi screamed. The servant stepped back, "milady..." Naiomi buried her head in her hands, 'why am I like this!? Why can't I snap out of it!? someone help me snap out of it!' Sesshomaru listened from the doorway, 'she really wants me to care for her as a friend? If it'll get her eat then fine.'  
  
He stepped out into the garden, "come eat, Naiomi." Naiomi turned to him, "nani?" "come eat," he repeated. "you've never said my name before..." she said in shock, "why the change?" "you are causing my staff to worry and they are half-doing their jobs." Naiomi glared at him, "SO WHAT!? WHO CARES!? YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!" He growled and said, "do not eat then. I won't really care if you starve to death. It's not my problem. I was trying to be caring."  
  
Naiomi paused, "you...were trying to be caring...towards...me?" She smiled for the first time in two weeks, "arigatou, Sesshomaru..." The servant stepped next to Naiomi, "will you be joining the Lord for dinner, milady?" Naiomi smile grew wider, "hai. I will." The servant also smiled and ran inside. Naiomi faced Sesshomaru, "I wanted to thank you Sesshomaru...for letting me stay in your castle...I never did." Sesshomaru's face held no emotion, "let's go eat."  
  
end of chapter 3! Sorry so short. But hey, it's cool, right? next time Sesshomaru gives Naiomi a lil' present! AND NO IT'S NOT HENTAI YOU PERVERTS! 'cough'cough'Jessica'cough'cough'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naiomi walked out of her quarters and out into the castle courtyard. She walked out toward a shed and stopped in front of the door. Sesshomaru stood by the door. "what's this surprise, Sesshomaru?" Naiomi said eagerly. Sesshomaru opened the door to the shed to reveal a long serpent-like youkai. It was white with a baby blue fire mane and tail. Naiomi stood there in awe. She ran up to it and nuzzled it's muzzle. "her name's Izuru. She's yours," Sesshomaru said with a very small, barely visible smile on his face.

"she's beautiful…" Naiomi said as she petted Izuru, "where did you find her?" "She belonged to a maiden in an old nearby village. When the maiden died, the family gave Izuru to me," he said. He felt relaxed around her. He liked her. Not romantic but as a friend. She was the first person he could talk to person-to-person and not lord-to-servant or lord-to-lord.

Naiomi smiled at Sesshomaru, "arigatou Sesshomaru. I love her already." "she'll be able to protect you, too. In case you haven't learned to fight yet," he added. Naiomi sat on Izuru's back, "I'd like to see the area. I've been in the castle my whole time here." Sesshomaru nodded, "do not be gone too long." Naiomi agreed, "I won't. I just want to check out the surrounding villages." And with that Izuru flew off with Naiomi on her back.

When they arrived at the closest village Naiomi jumped off of Izuru. "the villages are bigger than I studied about…" Naiomi said. Then someone grabbed her hand. She turned to meet face-to-face with a houshi. "hello lovely maiden," he said, "it is an honor to meet a maiden of wondrous beauty such as yourself. Would you do me the honor of bearing my ch-" The houshi fell to the ground.

Naiomi looked at the person who hit him. It was a taiji-ya. She had a large hiraikotsu that she swung over her shoulder. "hentai houshi!" she said. Naiomi blinked, "Konichiwa. May I help you?" the taiji-ya faced her, "arigatou kami-sama I saved you before that lecherous houshi got to you." Naiomi looked at Izuru then back at he taiji-ya, "what do you mean?" "best the little you knew," the taiji-ya said, "I'm Sango." "Naiomi Itsura," Naiomi introduced. "Naiomi!?" a girl said.

Naiomi looked behind Sango, "Kasumi!?" A red-haired hanyou ran up to her, "what are you doing here?" "I came here a month ago. what happened to you?" Naiomi said noticing Kasumi's black dog ears, "those ears…ARE THEY REAL!?" She grabbed Kasumi's ears, "they're so kawaii!" She then noticed another hanyou. Except he had white hair. "Sesshomaru?" Naiomi said, "did you fallow me?" The hanyou blinked, "WHA-!? I'M NOT SESSHOMARU!"

Naiomi gasped, "gomen! Gomen! It's just that you look so much like Sesshomaru…your ears…" She grabbed his white dog ears, "they're just like Kasumi's! SO KAWAII!!!!!" the hanyou pushed her away, "STOP THAT BIRI!!!!" Kasumi walked up to Naiomi, "that's Inuyasha. And that houshi is Miroku." Naiomi walked over to Izuru, "this is Izuru. I just got her today." "from who?" Sango asked. "Sesshomaru," Naiomi said. The four group members froze. Naiomi blinked, "nani?" "MY BROTHER SESSHOMARU!?!?!THAT BASTARD!?" Inuyasha yelled.

Naiomi glared at Inuyasha, "he's my friend! He's not a bastard!" "how do you know Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked. "he saved me from a youkai when I first got here. and I'm staying at his place. And--KASUMI!!!!!!" Kasumi blinked, "nani?" Naiomi grabbed Kasumi's face and examined the cross-shaped scar on her left cheek, "what happened?" "I got in a fight…" Kasumi said. "AGAIN!?!?!" Naiomi said, "I can't take my eyes off of you for a second! Who was it this time!?" Inuyasha rose his hand, "that would be me. I cut her when we first met. I thought she was an enemy."

Naiomi sighed exasperatingly, "oh this is great! Not this! Kasumi I told you about fights. If you want to pick a fight-" "fight with someone you know you can win against," Kasumi finished for her, "you told me a thousand times!" "and you NEVER listen!" Naiomi stated. Kasumi gave her a cold stare, "of course I don't! besides, I can win against anyone!" Naiomi glared at her friend, "you overconfident little-" Izuru nuzzled Naiomi's shoulder, telling her it was time to leave.

Naiomi blinked then turned to the group, "it was nice to meet you all. But I must take my leave. And I'll see you later." She jumped on Izuru's back as she took of back to the sky. Kasumi watched as her friends walked off in front of her. "Kasumi! Let's go!" Sango said. Kasumi turned and fallowed her friends.

Higurashi Shrine(the shrine that Kaede lives near)....

Naiomi jumped off of Izuru's back and walked up the steps of the shrine. 'this was…the maiden's shrine…I remember…the shrine that she lived in two hundred years ago and the place where her original form laid until the grave was disrupted five hundred years before then.'

Izuru fallowed her mistress close behind. Then the ice dragon froze and sniffed the air. She then rushed ahead of Naiomi. Naiomi blinked, "Izuru?" She fallowed Izuru until they came to a uprooted grave. 'this must be the maiden's original form's burial place…who dug it up?' Naiomi thought.

Just then a small mew could be heard behind the gravestone. Naiomi looked behind it and saw a black and white nekomata. It looked up at her and mewed. Naiomi picked it up smiled, "you're a kawaii chibi thing. What's your name?" The nekomata looked at her with big eyes, asking her to think of a name.

Naiomi thought, "how about…hm…" Then it jumped down and transformed into a large kaze-nekomata. Naiomi then noticed the mark on it's forehead. It looked like a wind blade, "how about…Sora?" The nekomata transformed back into it's original form and mewed, telling her she liked the name.

Izuru whimpered and started to back away from the grave. Naiomi looked toward the shrine. A person emerged from the shrine. She had long black hair that went to her back and small circles on her forehead and she wore ancient armor. Naiomi froze at the sight of her, "w-who are you?" The onna walked up to Naiomi, "I am…Midoriko…" She looked at Sora, "Sora no Neko…" "Sora no Neko?" Naiomi repeated as she looked at Sora, "is that your name?"

(A/N: Sora no Neko means 'Cat of the Sky' if any of you wanted to know )

Sora jumped into Midoriko's arms and mewed. "Is she yours?" Naiomi asked. Midoriko nodded. Then two other nekomatas appeared from the shrine. One was a amamizu-nekomata and the other was a chikyuu-nekomata. "This is Ensui and Chi," Midoriko said, "The nekomata of elements…Sora of sky…Ensui of water…Chi of earth…and…Kirara of fire…"

Naiomi Stood up, "may I ask, this uprooted grave? Who lied here?" Midoriko's eyes narrowed, "a powerful miko with the power to cleanse the evil from the Shikon no Tama. But when she failed to do so…a girl from five hundred years in the future came and purified it and destroyed the evil that seeked it."

Naiomi looked at the grave, "there's a story from where I come from that a maiden who fell in love with a hanyou purified a special jewel that you speak of. She wished for eternal life for her friends and her love. Do we speak of the same miko?" Midoriko nodded, "hai. We do." Then she glanced up at the sun, "I must go."

Naiomi turned to Midoriko, "why?" Midoriko nuzzled Sora's fur, "take care of Sora for me. She'll be of help to you." Then Midoriko whispered to Sora, "watch over this girl…she has special powers that need to be awakened…help her find them…" Sora mewed and jumped from Midoriko's arms. Ensui and Chi jumped on Midoriko's shoulders as she left back into the shrine.

Naiomi ran and opened the shrine door, "MATTE! Midoriko! Midor--" She looked around the shrine to see nothing but a softly burning fire. "was…was she real?"

-

-

I know I haven't updated in like..........**FOREVER**! And I'm EXTREMELY sorry! Withparental problems, school (including mid-terms), after school activites, and the pure fact i'm as a lazy fat-cat as Garfield, I can only say sorry to make up for how long I haven't updated. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! oh yeah, chapter 5 will be done soon, too!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naiomi jumped off of Izuru with Sora asleep in her arms. It had gotten dark an hour before and She just wanted to get a hot bath and go to bed. She entered the castle's main room when one of the servants walked up to her. "Milady, the Lord wishes your presence. He said he needed to talk to you," the servant said. Naiomi then noticed, "you're the same youkai that's helped me before, are you not?" The servant blinked, "hai. I am."

Naiomi smiled, "tell me your name." "Suma. I'm nothing but a humble kitsune," she said. Naiomi nodded, "Where is he?" "The lord is in the study. It's the large double-doors at the end of the main hall," Suma said as she pointed down the hallway. Naiomi nodded and headed into the study.

Naiomi walked into the study/library. It had shelves and shelves of early books and encyclopedias. In the middle of the room was a rather large table made on fine Oakwood. Sesshomaru sat at the end of the table reading a book. Naiomi walked up to him, placing a sleeping Sora on her shoulder, "you wanted to see me?"

Sesshomaru looked up from his book, "I was talking with the other Lords today…including Naraku." Naiomi shrugged, "hai. What happened?" "turns out, we'll be going into war after all," he said with a very small sigh. Naiomi blinked, "demo, I thought you didn't want to go to war." "I don't. Naraku has ways of persuading a youkai. And well…I got caught in his death trap," Sesshomaru continued.

"what made you give in like that?" Naiomi asked. "not only did he threaten to kill you…he said he'd destroy this entire region. I had no choice," Sesshomaru said standing up, "I have to assemble the youkai and ningen tomorrow." Naiomi lowered her head, "gomen…if I wasn't here you probably wouldn't be in this situation…" Sesshomaru grabbed his book and placed on one of the other shelves, "you're right, I probably wouldn't. But we can change things now."

Naiomi sighed, "it's been a long day…ja ashita." (see you tomorrow) With that, Naiomi left to the bathhouse.

At the Bathhouse….

Naiomi soaked in the hot water of the bath. Sora sat at the bank of the tub pulling her paw in and out of the water. Suma walked into the room with an extra towel, "Konichiwa, Naiomi-sama." Naiomi turned to her, " Suma." Suma placed the towel next to the bath, "milady…may I ask you a question?"

"you mean besides the question you just asked? Sure," Naiomi said. Suma shrugged, "how is it that you smell of both kitsune and neko? By what I know the cross is forbidden." "I don't know…" Naiomi explained, "I don't even know who my real parents are…or my purpose here…" Suma lowered her head, "oh…I…I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." "you didn't," Naiomi said grabbing the towel as she got out, "I was just…confused…about how I am…" Suma looked at her in confusion, 'about herself? Why is she so skeptical?'

Later

Naiomi walked into her room and sat on the bed provided. She sighed and petted Sora who slept at the head of the bed next to the pillow. Naiomi looked up to meet her reflection in the body mirror across the room.

Her raven hair draped over her shoulders like silk. Her lavender eyes gleamed in the candle-lit room and her skin tone looked similar of that of a human-like black cat. If she had cat ears she would be mistaken as one. But on the other side was that if given the right additions she'd look exactly like a young female fox.

Her head snapped up and focused on the door as someone entered. It was Sesshomaru. He stood at the entrance just staring at her elegancy. Naiomi looked at the ground and said, "I'm sorry…" Sesshomaru's emotionless face held no hint of feeling but his eyes showed different.

"why are you so sorry?" he said sitting next to her, "you did nothing wrong." Naiomi sighed, "if I weren't here…you wouldn't be going to war…" Sesshomaru looked out the window, "that is true. But I have a feeling I'd be going to war either way. You here or not." Naiomi looked at him, "I must know…would you really sacrifice me in order to keep from going to war?"

Sesshomaru stood up, "as I said before. One person's life is nothing compared to an entire region's." Naiomi glared at him, "you jerk!" She stood up and pounded on his chest, "I can't believe you! I thought you were my friend!" She broke down into tears as she yelled. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arms, "Naiomi I am. But I must protect my lands." Naiomi shook her head, "ever think of someone other than you and your lands? Ever once think of someone you really care for more than your own life?"

Naiomi cried into his robes, "you're so ignorant…" Sesshomaru lifted her face to meet his eyes. Her tear-filled eyes glittered with sorrow and disappointment. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist keeping the other under her chin, "I do care for someone. But you just don't realize it." Naiomi's cries softened, "who Sesshomaru? I want to kno-" She was cut off by his lips closing in on hers.

She stayed there with wide-eyes as he tried to deepen the kiss. As she gave in she let a tear escape her eye. Sesshomaru then pulled her closer. She then realized what was going on. She froze. She didn't like this situation. Not the least bit. There she was. In "his" arms kissing him! And she knew that she wanted to brake away and pound the living daylight out of him as much as she could. Even though she knew she couldn't. after all he was the taiyoukai of the west.

As they parted she pushed away from him. She turned away from him, "leave me alone!" Sesshomaru glared at her and grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around. She stared at him, 'wha-?' He kissed her again. But it was more rough this time. More demanding. She tried to push away but failed. Tears started to fall as he pushed away from her.

"what is it?" he asked. She shook her head as she fell to knees, "just go away…" Sesshomaru knelt down next to her, "Naiomi listen…" She glared at him, "I SAID GO AWAY!" He stood and walked out of the room.

the end of chapter…5! Whoa…I didn't do as much as I thought I did…I NEED TO WRITE MORE! And you know it's bad when you start telling YOURSELF to write more to your own stories. Well anyway, since I'm SOOOOO bad with romancing kissing scenes, etc., I had my cousin to help me since she's got a stronger stomach to deal with all this romancy stuff. Me, I have a nervous breakdown in the middle of writing it! plus the fact she writes lemons is a good reason to have her write in good kissing scenes! Thank god she's 19…and able to stomach it…


	6. Chpater 6

Chapter 6

Naiomi looked up at her door after what seemed like ages after Sesshomaru's leave. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood with a long exasperating sigh. She walked over to her bed and rested stomach-down on the queen-sized resting area. Her salt tears fell more slowly now as she thought of the mental torment she'd suffered only moments before.

She had no idea her friend was so entwined with her. So infatuated by her. It plagued her mind with guilt that pulled at her heart for the way she yelled at him. _'I don't deserve his friendship, much less his love, not after how I snapped at him…'_ she beat herself with the same line over and over.

Naiomi looked at the mirror across the room she'd glanced at before. Her eyes were swollen from her tears and her skin looked almost dead white. She buried her face in her pillow for fear of seeing her own hateful face again. A small mew came from a slumbering Sora next to Naiomi as the nekomata turned on its side, snuggling against her master's arm.

She sighed again as her door slowly creaked open. "Naiomi-sama?" Suma peeked in from the door, "are you alright? Need I get you something?"

Naiomi sat up and wiped the dry tears off her cheeks, "no, no. I'm fine."

Suma stepped into the room shyly, "ma'am, heed not what my lord says. If you don't like your stay I shall assist you in escaping if necessary."

Naiomi shook her head and looked down at her hands in her lap, "no…I need to deal with my problems head on…"

Suma nodded and looked at the ground, "um…a question, ma'am?"

"go on," Naiomi said petting a sleeping Sora.

"what is it that troubles you?" Suma asked slowly.

A sigh filled the chilled room from the raven haired demoness. "I…I'm confused…I um…I think Sesshomaru has told me that he…that he loved me…"

Suma smiled inwardly, _'so he CAN love…'_ "well, ma'am," Suma said, "how do you feel about him?"

"that's why I'm so confused!" Naiomi said facing the servant girl, "I don't know HOW I feel! I want to return his feelings because I don't want to see my friend heartbroken but at the same time I'm not sure if I want to be more than just a friend!"

A small smile played Suma's face, "well, I can tell the lord's fond of you. But for him to love…many thought it was impossible, really. But all you can do is just be his friend until you know exactly what you feel for him. Friendly love or the real thing."

Naiomi blinked in shock, "you know…you'd make a great TV-show host. Advice is your strong suit, Suma."

Suma blushed from embarrassment, "thank you ma'am." _'what's a TV?'_ the girl thought. Naiomi and Suma said their "good nights" and went to bed.

* * *

Naiomi groaned as the sun's rays woke her rudely. She turned from on her back to on her side and pulled the covers over her head. Caught in her master's actions, Sora tumbled from her spot on the sheets and soon met the floor on her feet with an irritated meow. Naiomi giggled a bit at Sora's reaction, "gomen, Sora."

The nekomata mewed tiredly and stretched in response. Naiomi looked over at her nightstand to notice a tray of food on it. She sat up and noticed a note lying next to it. She picked it up and read its contents.

_I shouldn't have been so forward yesterday. Just don't let this ruin our friendship. I care about you, Naiomi, and I'm hoping you'll forgive me._

_Sesshomaru_

Naiomi gave an awkward smile noticing the millions of mistakes near the last sentence. _'Someone was battling their pride. Heh, who knows how long it took him to let go of his ego to write this…'_

She turned to the tray of food suddenly feeling her appetite growing. She crawled and sat on the edge of the bed and picked up an apple and took a bite. She looked over at her closet. She noticed several new kimonos in it, some pants and some skirts.

When she finished her breakfast she walked up to the closet and picked out a pair of black haiori pants (no poofy! Poofy doesn't look good on a girl! Take Kikyo for instance XD but really, they're the Chinese kind that stop at the calf and have a pull string at the end.) and a red haiori top.

Sora mewed and jumped on Naiomi's shoulder and purred in comfort. Naiomi smirked at the nekomata, "you're a lazy ass aren't you?" The black and white cat only mewed.

"Nice choice in clothes," a familiar voice said from the doorway. Naiomi turned to see Sesshomaru in the open doorway. "did you eat yet?"

Naiomi nodded, "and…I…I'd like to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have reacted that way…"

Sesshomaru's face remained emotionless while his eyes held nothing but regret, "you shouldn't apologize. It wasn't your fault."

Naiomi looked down, "but I could've given a better response. Instead of break down like a big crybaby." She looked up with an awkward smile plastered on her face, "I guess my mom WAS right when she said I was spoiled rotten. Well, what can I do?"

Sesshomaru looked at the nightstand to his left, "I talked to the lords. We've come to a compromise. I won't be going to war after all."

Naiomi looked at Sora on her shoulder, the awkward smile still playing her face, "that's good…"

Sesshomaru turned around and grabbed the edge of the door, "I suggest you pack."

Naiomi looked at his back, "why?"

His voice seemed kinda distorted as he said, "I…in order to keep from going to war…I had to give you up to one of the lords…"

Naiomi's eyes widened, "who exactly?"

"His name is Lord Haji. He rules the Eastern lands," Sesshomaru turned to her, "he said he'd negotiate with Naraku if you'd stay with him."

Naiomi ran up to him and grabbed the sleeve of his kimono, "tell me you're joking? I need to go back home! I still need to find out what I am! Who my parents are! I need your help to do that!"

He rested his hand on her cheek, "sorry. I won't be able to."

Naiomi stood there in shock as he walked away. She fell to her knees and stared wide-eyed at the doorway, "no…but…how…why?"


End file.
